


Sing Your Heart Out

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Two and Two AU [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Period Typical Attitudes, female!George, female!Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Just once, Pauline wishes that she could get up on stage and sing a love song for her girlfriend.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Two and Two AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Sing Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I wrote a fic for an AU where Paul and George are girls, and it was a lot of fun, so I've decided to expand the AU a bit more with some other oneshots!!

Pauline loved performing—she really did. There was something wonderful about getting up on stage to play a song that was entirely their own while a crowd of people listened excitedly—and getting to perform said songs with her best friends made it even better.

Still, there was that quiet voice inside Pauline’s head that wished that things were just a little bit different. Every time she stood on stage next to Georgia, stealing glances at her at every chance she got, the contrast between Pauline’s true feelings and the words she was singing hit her hard. There were so many love songs in their repertoire, but Pauline always got stuck singing the ones littered with ‘ _he_ ’ and ‘ _him_.’

And as far as the public was concerned, that was how it had to stay.

(Still, that didn’t stop Pauline from swapping out the pronouns each time she hummed a song in the morning to wake up her sleepy, cuddly girlfriend.)

Taking a deep breath, Pauline readied herself for yet another performance filled with internal contradictions. She was about to walk out onto the stage when she felt warmth surrounding her hand.

“Let’s do this,” Georgia whispered, giving Pauline’s hand one last squeeze before letting it slip from her grasp and following John onto the stage.

Smiling, Pauline made her way into the spotlight as well. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad—she had done this countless times before.

Then John opened his mouth, and suddenly it was nothing like any show Pauline had ever done.

John began by coughing into the mic—off to a _great_ start. He then proceeded to very quietly and hoarsely announce that he had lost his voice, so Pauline and Georgia would be singing his songs for the night.

 _Well_. A heads-up would have been nice. Pauline hadn't even noticed that anything was wrong. She was about to shoot him a nasty glare when John caught her eye and winked. Before Pauline could express her confusion, John gestured for her to step closer to the mic—he wanted her to sing the first song.

If Pauline screwed up the words, John would pay for it later.

Shaking her head, Pauline counted off the song, and they launched into “I Should Have Known Better.” She remembered what the first line would be, so that was a start. ‘ _I should have known better with a girl like you_ …’ Wait…

Pauline looked over at John again, and he just smiled wider. Then he twitched his head in the direction of Pauline’s mic—she was about to miss her entrance. She hurried to shove her face next to the mic and began singing.

As soon as Pauline sang the word ‘ _girl_ ,’ Georgia’s head jerked in her direction. They locked eyes for a split second, and Pauline continued singing with a wide smile on her face. Pauline swore she could feel her whole body grow lighter with each line she sang, and based on the way that a faint blush had appeared on Georgia’s face, Pauline suspected that her girlfriend felt it too.

Pauline and Georgia divided up the other songs that John was supposed to sing, and as each one went by, the little moments of eye contact that the two women shared became even more meaningful. It was better than Pauline had ever imagined.

And the entire audience was none the wiser.

When they finally finished their setlist and left the stage, Pauline and Georgia rushed over to John. “Thanks for that,” Pauline said, linking arms with Georgia and leaning her head into Georgia’s shoulder.

John smirked, and replied at full volume, “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> John can be a bit senseless at times, but his heart is in the right place :P


End file.
